A Stocking Development
by hellsespada1
Summary: Even when they're on the clock, Fate and Nanoha can't help but get themselves into compromising situations.


**A/N: Hello, hello. Me again. My next futa Fate piece is underway, but in the mean time I thought I'd share a stupid little idea I had the other night. Though I couldn't get it together until I found an image with the **_**exact**_** set up I was going for. Fate and Nanoha having some fun at work. Sadly there was no artist listed so I can't thank them personally, but whoever you are, thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the MGLN franchise.**

* * *

><p>My day started off as normal as any other, but it hadn't been half an hour since I'd sat down at my desk before Nanoha spoke to me in my mind.<p>

"Umm, Fate-chan? I... need to borrow your pantyhose..."

"Eh? My pantyhose? What..." My confusion doesn't allow room for me to be surprised. "...why?"

"You're alone in your office, right?"

"Well... yes, but..."

"Good! I'm coming over!"

"What? Wait! Nanoha!" But I get no reply. I close my eyes and massage the bridge of my nose between my fingers. "Geez, what's gotten into her so early in the morning? I know she had to rush in early this morning, but we had plenty of time together last night."

I can feel the color rise in my cheeks as I recall the tangled way we fell asleep last night. But still... we didn't get our usual kiss this morning. Kissing Nanoha is what always gets me through the day. Wrapping my arms around her waist... sliding my hands over her hips and cupping her ass... Ah, wait! I didn't mean to think that!

I heave a sigh of exasperation. I can actually feel my work ethic dropping and that's exactly when my darling wife slips into my office... locking the door behind her.

She looks as beautiful as ever with her auburn side-ponytail and the tempting zettai ryouiki that her instructor uniform provides, but for some reason, she's holding her skirt down in the front.

"Nanoha? What in the world is going on?"

"I need to borrow your pantyhose, Fate-chan! It's really important!" She repeated, walking around the side of my desk.

"_Why _do you need my pantyhose exactly? And why are you standing like that?" Looking her up and down, she seems to be acting kind of nervous, or maybe uncomfortable?

"Because I... well umm... oh, just see for yourself!"

Immediately she grabs my hand and guides it underneath her skirt.

"Wha?! Wait, Nanoha...! Nanoha?! You're not wearing any panties!"

She answers with a completely flat tone. "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Why aren't you?!" At this point I'm too shocked to keep my voice down.

"I was in a rush this morning!"

"BUT THAT MUCH OF A RUSH?!"

"AND WHO WAS IT THAT FLUNG THEM ACROSS THE ROOM LAST NIGHT?!"

We both stop and blush sheepishly at that point. "Ah umm... s-sorry... about that." I look down at my desk.

Neither of us is trying to meet the other's eye. "N-no it's fine, but... well I've been like this all morning."

"Geeeez... I hope nobody has noticed, Nanoha."

She shakes her head. "That's not the problem. It's really breezy and it makes me all... flustered."

I'm not really sure what to say to her about that and I find myself zoning out while I try to take in the whole situation until she lets out a little moan.

"Umm Fate-chan? Your fingers... aren't really helping either."

"Eh? Ehh?!" Suddenly aware that my hand is still where she left it and that the object of my idle fiddling is her exposed center, I instantly snap back to myself.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Even though I'm apologising, I can't for the life of me bring my hand away from her. Feeling her warmth at the tips of my fingers is starting to turn me on against my will. I rub again, intentionally this time, and when she flinches and bends at the knees, I change my tone. Huskily now, I apologise once more. "Nanoha... I'm sorry, but I can't..."

"Fate-chan... it's fine. I'm at my limit..."

Carefully, I guide her over to sit upon my lap in my desk chair. She puts her hands on my shoulders for support as she stands over me high enough for me to keep my hand under her skirt. It isn't hard for me to slip two fingers inside her pussy and work them around.

"You're wet... have you been like this all morning?"

"Uhn." The way she's biting her lip is super cute as always. "Because whenever I think about getting caught, it starts to itch..."

"My my... that's really lewd of you Nanoha. Could you secretly be an exhibitionist?"

"No! I'm not lewd like that! It's just that... haaahhn! Mou, stupid Fate-chan!"

I laugh as I lace the fingers of my free hand with hers. "But I know you're loving it, Nanoha. I just felt your pussy tighten on my fingers. But what if we really did get caught like this?"

Almost before the words came out of my mouth, a rap at the door made us both jump. A voice that I made out to be Subaru's called through the door. "Enforcer Harlaown? Are you there?"

"Y-yes?! Ahem... yes. What do you need, Subaru?"

"Ah, Fate-san! Good. Well I... *clunk* Oh. The door's locked."

"Ah, right! Sorry about that. I have to keep it locked when I'm handling sensitive..." I stare at Nanoha's flushed face and her disapproving scowl that doesn't have quite the same effect in this situation. "...documents. Anyway, is there something I can do for you?"

Now, I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help but continue teasing Nanoha in this situation. Her eyes beg me for something, but it's not for me to stop. The glazed over sapphire asks only that I press on to the end. She trembles more and more and from the way she's squeezing me, I know she'll cum any second.

"Umm yeah, I haven't been able to find our instructor anywhere. You haven't seen Nanoha-san anywhere, have you?"

"No." This is probably the biggest lie in my entire life, but at least it's one I won't have to explain to my wife. She's doing her utmost to keep quite as I squeeze a third finger in to escalate our dangerous game.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her since last night."

"Last night?" Subaru asks curiously.

"Err... I mean... OUCH!" Finally losing her ability to suppress her voice, Nanoha raised up our joined hands and bit down on my finger to hold herself back.

"Fate-san?! Is everything alright!?"

"Fine! Everything's fine! I pinched my finger in a drawer is all. Mmmm..." My beautiful lover, coming down from her orgasm, begins to kiss and lick my finger in apology and a dare to lock our lips as she does so. "Mmmmhmmmm... aaaahn! That really smarts... ah, but sorry! I don't know where she is, I'm afraid."

"Hmm... well I hope you're not too badly hurt. I'm gonna go search for Nanoha-san."

"Alright. Good luck!" The footsteps that follow are enough to convince me that she's gone and I finally let myself relax and slouch forward.

'That was... something.' Nanoha has her head on my shoulder and I can feel her hot breath on my neck.

'Yeah... that was really close, too! If she'd heard you moan, we would have been busted.'

'And yet you kept going anyway... which one of us is the lewd one, Fate-chan?' She sticks her tongue out at me, but I make her wince when I pull my fingers free and in her moment of vulnerability, I snake my tongue between her lips. Once we've had a little fun and shared in cleaning off my fingers, I pull away and hold her by the waist.

'Don't tell me you didn't love it.' I tease.

'Maybe I just love you, Fate-chan.'

'Well maybe I love you too, Nanoha.'

A last peck on the lips before I help her to her feet. "Alright you can borrow my pantyhose, but at least leave me your stockings."

"Deal."

Once we've slipped them off and exchanged, I peek my head outside my office door to see if Subaru is still around. "Ok. The coast is clear. I'll see you tonight, Nanoha."

"See you then, darling. Oh and, Fate-chan?" She whispers as she slips past me and out the door. "I know you're alone in this office today, but try not to enjoy your _sensitive documents_ too much with my stockings. I'll still be wanting you tonight."

With a sensual wink she leaves me standing in the doorway just beating Subaru who rounded the corner moments later. "Ah, Nanoha-san!"

"Sorry, Subaru! I have something to attend to so I'll meet you on the field!" She waves without ever turning around, ponytail swaying as she all but sprints away from the recruit.

"What's with that? Eh, Fate-san isn't she wearing your...? Aren't you wearing her...?"

I press my finger to my lips and slowly fade into my office, shutting the door on her. When I press my back to the wood and sink to the ground and rest my head on my knees, I get a whiff of a scent. Nanoha's scent. It makes me... flustered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed and rest assured, I have been thoroughly shot for the title. Till next time.**


End file.
